Medical exoskeletons are designed to provide locomotion for individuals with mobility disorders. Typically, an exoskeleton is comprised of two leg braces and an upper body brace. Most medical exoskeletons are powered via an assortment of motors, which move the user's body when commanded by the user themselves or a clinician. For most medical exoskeletons, a user supports themselves with the help of two forearm crutches. These crutches are crucial to the user's stability. Without the crutches, the exoskeleton user would fall.